


Relax

by YouCantKeepMeDown



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10.21, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, FIx It, fuck you bucklemming, no one dies, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/pseuds/YouCantKeepMeDown
Summary: This is basically how I wish 10.21 had played out.What if instead of Charlie leaving, she and Rowena had fucked it out. (There's no actual smut, though. Sorry.)





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Someone mentioned there wasn't enough Rowena/Charlie fic and I had this idea for a while.

Charlie brooded over the code of Nadia’s codex on her tablet. Rowena was staring at her again. She was sure of it, even though she did her best not to look up.  
At least she had shut up for the moment. Charlie was determined to make the most of the silence as long as it lasted. There was something distracting her though. Something Rowena had said. That they weren’t so different. And the reason Rowena had listed that had stuck with Charlie the most was that they were both ‘sexually progressive’.  
What was that supposed to mean, really? Did the witch just like to fuck or was she into women, too?  
“Penny for your thoughts, dear.”  
Charlie flinched. She must’ve been staring into thin air for a while. She looked up hurriedly and saw Rowena standing at that big wooden table in the middle of the room, chain hanging from her wrists.  
“I … uhm … I’m just trying to crack that code. Any progress on your end?”  
“I wish.” Rowena stretched, chains rattling, the dark blue dress clinging to her lithe form way too well.  
 _She’s a wicked witch_ , Charlie reminded herself. _And she’s way too old for you. Like, a few hundred years or something._  
That didn’t keep her eyes from wandering, though, and when she looked up again, there was a faint smile on Rowena’s lips. “I think, I need a break,” the witch said. “What about you?”  
Charlie looked down at the pictures of Nadia’s codex, then at Rowena again. “Not much we can do here for a break.”  
“Oh, I thought you were a smart girl! I’m sure you can think of something.” Rowena leaned against the table. There wasn’t much else that the chain allowed her to do, but still, did she have to do that in a way that accentuated the curves of her hips so well?  
 _Is she flirting with me? No way she’s flirting with me._ “Are you flirting with me?” Charlie blurted out.  
 _Great, thanks mouth._  
Rowena’s smile turned into a smirk, and she lifted her bound hands, motioning for Charlie to come closer.  
Charlies legs decided to turn traitor, too, and got up all by themselves.  
“If this is some kind of trick …”  
“What do you think of me?” Rowena had the nerve to actually sound offended. “I’m bound and I can’t use my magic, I’m no threat to you.”  
 _In theory that’s true._ Still, after a few steps, Charlie stopped again, just so outside of the reach of the chain.  
“Don’t be afraid of me, girl. I just think it would do us both good to relax a bit, before we have to go back to this frustrating task again.” Rowena pointed at Nadia’s codex as if it had offended her personally, throwing her red curls back over her shoulder, making Charlie’s gaze linger at the line of her long, slender neck.  
“Relax, eh?” Charlie took another step.  
Smiling, Rowena sashayed towards her. Her chain pulled taut just when she came to a halt in front of Charlie. “Oh yes. Relax.” She tiptoed slightly, then their lips met.  
 _Stupid, stupid, stupid_ , a helpful voice in Charlie’s head reminded her. Most parts of her were too busy enjoying the kiss, though. Kissing a fairy had been good. As it turned out, kissing a centuries old witch with most likely a lot of experience in things like this was even better. One of Charlie’s hands landed on Rowena’s shoulder, the other wrapped around the chain. Slowly, she pushed the witch back towards the table, only breaking the kiss, when Rowena bumped against it. At once, Rowena’s lips started to wander, leaving a tingling trail down Charlie’s neck.  
“What do you think how much time we have until Cas comes back?” Something Charlie really didn’t need in her life was an angel of the Lord catching her in a compromising position with a witch.  
Said witch smiled against her skin. “Enough.”

* * *

When Castiel came back, both women were long sitting in front of their work again, hair a bit mussed, clothes a bit rumpled, and for once there was no bickering anymore.  
Cas breathed a sigh of relief. He had been half afraid to find one of them dead at some point.


End file.
